


Make me Human

by FandomRabbit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Happy Sex, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Content, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRabbit/pseuds/FandomRabbit
Summary: Connor being a Exotic dancer/sex worker for Eden club while Hank, detective taking off duty work and entering Eden club for some relaxation from stress. Where would this go to...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if having lots of writing errors or as you read it seems it leads quickly. This is my first time writing a fanfiction, i have so much to write of this story in my head. Overall doing for fun of loving writing. A preview story if maybe continue.

Chapter 1: Make love to me

 

Hank leaving a late night case from work, decided he needed some good ol break. All bone tired yet really stress, something to drink and get off somewhere to take off his mind a little. Nightime in Detroit and a little drizzle of rain driving to the Eden club.

Now having androids working there is quite some good use when not really wanting to catch something by a human yourself. Which why androids is better. Better attractive male or female androids simply doing their jobs for humans. It's not like they even care, somebody has to do it. Getting out of his vehicle, Hank look at the car view mirror grooming his hair and then putting on his coat. He walked out and entered to the club.

Purple, blue, pink, just all bright yet dim lights as he enter through. The faint loud base of music in the background giving a great vibe. Any male and female androids you can just choose. Looking around androids either serving, waiting to be bought for use, or dancing and stripping. Hank decided to stare at some androids dancing and later find some good use for service. He walked towards the bar, buying a beer and caught interest to a female android of a cruvy blonde with big breast . Twirling around the pole seducing Hank and any audience around her. Shaking her ass and hips, stripping off. Hank gave her a 10 putting it in her panties. As he kept staring at her, a glimpse of a male android caught Hanks eye.

Turning his head to the right, a brown eye, dark brunette hair, light complected skin and feminine like body, a male android. Hank paid full attention to the android, staring at the android from head to toe. Clothed in a tight black shorts and a black crop top having blue color writing on the back of the crop saying Eden club. Hank mumbled to himself. It's not like he's gay but he would say to himself he's bi-curious. An old man like him still up for fun, yet no time anymore to have some romantic interest again yet still up for some hookup. Overall looking at the android, Hank is amaze how beautiful the android is. The details of the android's body has. So lusty looking yet elegant. As Hank still staring at the android, the android looked up and smiled. Staring back at Hank, then walking towards him.

"Why hello there, welcome to Eden club, do you want a great time with me? " The android ask.

In daze, Hank quickly stopped dazing and staring at the Android and answered. "... Uhh yeah,.. Y-Yes I would like to, let me pay. " Blushing really hard but trying to be calm and waiting for the android's answer. ("Keep your cool Hank, he's an android what gives..? ")

"Well then follow me. And by the way, name is Connor." Connor gave a friendly smile then grabbing Hanks hand pulling him to an isolated room away from the other customers. Hank still blushing a bit, following the android as it holds his hands. In his thoughts again, ("Man I wonder how many customers he gotten liking him, really good looking.")

In the room, lights were dim, giving a vibe just like the club but more alone yet somewhat romantic. Blue, red and pink lighting. There's a bed, couch, pole and drinks. "Please take a seat," Connor pointed to the bed. Hank sat on the bed, looking up at the android.

"Any drink you like? vodka, whiskey, beer..?.. "

" No thank you, I had enough to drink. " Hank responded. ("I really don't want to fuck weird, slighty drunk.") Android smiled, "Hm you want fun, huh?" Connor teased, giving Hank a seductive look. "I like to go slow, have a little small talk and well you know where it goes." Hank responded. The android nodded, sitting on Hanks lap, placing his arms around Hank's neck. Staring Hanks eyes smiling.

"Now tell me whats your name." Connor asked.

As the androids soft lips kissing Hanks neck softly and slowly as the android takes Hanks coat off. "Hank." Shyly Hank said, slowly getting arouse of the android sitting on top of his lap. Connor looked up at Hank "Well Hank I see your quite aroused." Faintly smiling yet trying to show a more grinning smile. Even though knowing that Connor can't just speak his mind, always pretending to act like any android has to be. Can't scan all the time or speak out what he feels to a human. Always having to do the job for customers and not think self. Humans be finding androids annoying if acting all human and not following orders. So putting on a fake smile. Hank blushed, now arouse, his both hands around Connor's hips. Hank buckle his hips as rubbing against the android's crotch. Connor looked, pushing down Hank to the bed yet slowly going slow as what Hank wanted.

"You may touch me however you want Hank." Connor stared Hanks eyes again, seeing Hank blush 100% scanning him.

Hank really likes being a dominate person himself but about this android seem too interesting. Hank pulled Connor for a kiss. Connor kissed back, eyes open then quickly closing his eyes kissing sensually back. Analyzing everytime he kisses every random person. Connor always feel the need of real love, not some human using him. He knows he's stuck here in this place, every last two hours memory being erased when done in his shift. But from time to time having faint memory of each person he kissed. Female and male, or even an android too. The soft or rough lips he loved or hated, but really wanted to be loved. What is real love or meaning of I love you. He wanted that.

Connor open his eyes again, staring at Hank while Hank has his eyes closed. ("Something is off with this person, he's like any human but the way he acts. I get it that some customers want it quick yet slow too but it's how they do it...") Connor all in his thoughts. Hank moaned, opening his eyes and pulled the kiss. Seeing Connor staring back at him. Grabbing Connor wrist and flipping him bottom of the bed facing him. Pinning the android and asked if its alright of him doing this. "Well.. If you don't mind, tell me to stop if you like?" Hank asked, ("why even ask a android a stupid question, their used to it when it comes to this job and besides why care.") Hank thought.

"You don't have to worry about me Hank, as I said, you can do anything to me, I am here to please you." Connor responded, smiling slighty of that question. Yet as all the customers would say something like that, this is strange to him how this human is showing some concern then most customers.

("... Fuck it.. ") Hank quickly thought. " I uh.. Was thinking maybe you can just suck me off. Just I do wanted to go slow on you." Hank said bit nervous. Still being on top of Connor. Connor responded, "Oh.. Of course. " Smiling, Connor and Hank re-position as Hank sat on the bed while Connor on the floor to his knees. Connor then tease Hank by putting his mouth on Hanks crotch, licking the fabric of the pants as Hanks hard on showing through. Teasingly, Connor hands massage the thighs, unbuckled the belt and pull the briefs down. Hanks cock, springs up. "Mm..." Hank moan softly. Connor then analyze the shaft, balls, and the tip. Quite a amazing difference to some customers. Some long, curve, short, circumcise or uncircumcised. Just the way Hanks shaft is very girth yet average six inches. Taking the shaft in his mouth slowly bobbing his head in and out. Tongue flickering the tip and kissing it with much affection. Connor then swallowed deeply of the erected penis as the balls touch his chin. "Jesus Christ.. " Hank moaned, "Your uh very good at this... " Connor stopped sucking and responded.

"Well I don't have a gag reflex. " Connor stared at Hank with blue blushing cheeks.

"Oh.. True, make sense. " Hank said blushing. Hank placed a hand on Connor's hair, playing with it gently. ("Such a beautiful thing... ") In thought. Connor was about to start to swallow again but stared at Hank. Responded back, " Is something wrong, ...am I not satisfying you? " Hank blush of the answer nervously saying back. "Um no... Just well... " "I'm sorry I'm acting weird but your just.. " Connors face giving a soft innocent look then asking again.

"Then what is the problem? " Hank mumbled again. ("Beautiful.., no... He's a android what point of complimenting him just stop complaining. ") " Your beautiful.. " Blushing hard Hank felt dumb. "Oh.. " Connor was analyzing of the comment. ("beautiful.. How sweet. ") " Why thank you Hank. " Smiling at him grinning fully.

Connor felt stranged but sighing, really deciding to speak his emotions to this customer and break the ice. Jerking the shaft slowly, he decided some more small talk. Parting his lips Connor spoked, "Well.. Why did you have such a interest in me and why am I beautiful to you? " Waiting for Hanks answer. "Well you seem quite unique then some androids.. I guess I can say you really stand out the most. Your physic is quite stunning as it seems how they made you. But it's not why I'm saying your beautiful because of that, but your face and personality that gives out a little. "

"Oh.. That's nice to hear from a customer. Well.. If you don't mind me saying.. " Connor talked slowly with hesitantion if safe to say.

"I don't know if it's wrong to ask, but can you show me what love is? "

Hank looked surprised of that question. An android asking what love be. Now he knows it's wrong for them to think for themselves or their own rights somewhat but he does believe androids do need some freedom in their lives. He even seen androids in love but never quite seen much of human in love to a android yet of just sex only. They do act human but sadden to say of themselves being treated differently.

Hank responded back, "Do you want to show love to me what it might feel like to you then?" Connor stopped jerking Hank, then decided to speak for the answer. "May I kiss you while I rub you?" Hank blushed of the answer, kindly then nodded saying yes to the android. The androids soft hand touching Hanks cheek while the other jerking him off. Connor kiss softly to Hanks lips then deeply kissed more with eyes closed with passion. Connor gave out a soft moan. ("This is nice...") Conner thought. The kissing and rubbing really even made Hank feel good. Yeah a good fucking be nice but something different. He loved how kissing the android is so simple yet wonderful. Not like kissing a real person but just so exotic about it. Pressing more into the kiss and then with some tongue Hank put, wanting to feel more of the android. He placed his hand against Connor crotch and tease it a little. Connor opened his eyes and looked at Hank. Tears began to swell in his eyes. ("Why am I feeling this... He let me show my love but why am I crying.."). Connor gave a sad thought to himself.

"Are you okay Connor? I don't have to touch you if you like. " Hank looked with worry. "... N-no is just.. " "Well I don't want to waste your hours but.." Connor wanted to plead for some touch as well and finally just said it as tears roll down his cheeks. "... I know I'm just a android, but please make love to me as if I were human... Please. " In tears Connor begged.

"Use me... ". 

Hank stood up from the bed and while that Connor stood too. Hank looked into the androids eyes while both Hanks hands hold Connors face. Connor didn't know what to react of this. But then Hank kissed him on the lips, tenderly with love and passion. He then placed Connor on to the bed, being on top of him looking at his eyes still. Admiring of the android body and lips, he spoked.

"Your amazing Connor, your elegant, cute,.. Just innocent looking. " "I really don't want to hurt you. "

Connor cried softly and felt loved by Hanks kind words. Barely even knowing this person and already having trust in him. Connor has felt loved by androids of other workers in Eden club, two androids, a male and female. As the three of them secretly sneak to a room unnotice quickly giving one another a kiss, oral, or simply just sensations of one another.

He enjoyed it, but he would say sex is somewhat love but what humans give to their own with many reasons. To why a human giving concern and emotions to him is such more sweeter than anything. He never been treated this way. And that he felt in love as what humans call it. He loves Hank.

 

...

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: Continue of one/Love will bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hank left, Connor will meet him soon. A slow relationship starting to bloom more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you for you guys who read my chapter one and the kind comments. Thank you!!!<3  
> I feel that I should concentrate writing more longer chapters as much i can. Sorry if this still feel short. Overall I'm writing while on the road to California on vacation. But as always, tell me how you feel about this chapter or opinions. Thank you again for reading

Chapter 2: Continue of one/Love will bloom

Taking each others clothes off, Hank could'nt stop admiring Connors body. His nipples are light pink, his skin is soft and all the birthmarks on his body being such detail. somebody really had fun making him. ("Beautiful thing.") Hank thought to himself. Kissing Connor's lips, neck, and chest. Hank enterd Connor. "Jesus... your tight." "So good.." Hank moaned. He figured androids be like humans being loose but not too design as Human. Overall really feels great being inside him. Soft and warm around his shaft.

"F-Fuck..!!... Do you really have to squeeze me!?" Hank blushed and laughed as he kissed Connor. "Mm.. Connor, if you keep tighting up.. Im gonna cum.." Smirking, Hank grabbed Connor cock and jerked it while fucking him harder.

"Mmm... uh.. I-it feels so good..so much.." Connor's LED analyzing turning blue and yellow of this new emotion, this feeling. His system couldn't process it all much. It was overwhelming.

"Connor..ah." Hank moaned more.

Scanning Hank, he's already about to cum. Connor then felt himself too about to cum.

"Inside me please, i want you all inside me.." Connor looked up really wanting it bad. All blushing blue while begging, Hank could'nt resist how adorable the android looks begging to him that badly. Kissing the android and as every thrust finally letting in. BOth moaned at the same time. Connor all happily crying and hugging tightly to Hank, releasing inside him.

"Uhhh...ahh..Hank."

Pulling out, Connor came on his stomach shaking and crossing his legs feeling happy. Cum seeping out of Connor. Hank gave a kiss to Connor. Wiping the andrids tears with his thumb. Hank rest on top of Connor for a minute being close to him. Catching breaths and finally both of them sat up on the bed. Hank against the back of the wall while Connor on his lap, arms around him. Head resting on Hanks chest, hearing his heart beat beating fast and slowly each minute. Not saying anything for a while. Connor wanted nothing more than this moment to never end.

"Connor.." Hank said softly, still catching breath. Having his hand ruffling through Connor's hair.

"Yes?" Connor responded back, LED going yellow waiting of the response.

Hank mumbled again, holding Connor's chin, staring at the androids brown eyes as it glows hint of blue and blue blushing on his face.

"I need to go now, but I promise to see you again when I have time okay? Don't forget me." Sitting straight up Connor nodded.

"I won't Hank." ("this seems to quick... Why leave, take me with you.")

Both then got off the bed, and then clothed themselves. Hank was about to walk out of the room, but Connor reached for his hand and gently pulled.

"Yes?" Hank questioned.

"May I call you in secret or meet you somewhere safe?" Connor's voice was a hint of worry.

"Sure Connor." Hank pulled out a notepad and pen out of his coat pocket. Writing down his ten digits. "Here you go." giving the number to Connor. Both hands touched, holding each other a bit. Hank then kissed Connor. Both eyes closed. trying to make the kiss last. Pulling the kiss he whispered to Connors ear.   
"Love you..." Then finally left the room. Connor blushed as he hold the paper with the number tightly against his chest. Even though no real heart, he pretend that he has one, beating happily yet sad of Hank leaving.

"See you soon..." Softly whispering to himself.

Connor walked to the showering station yet hiding the number somewhere not to be found by anybody. He hid it in the right side pocket of his brown coat near the change of wear inside his locker. Finally done of showering and into a change of clothes. Wearing the brown coat and feel the paper as it still there in his right pocket. Connor knows his shift is done, even though of the last two hours when done, having his memories erased. He saved as much what he remembers of Hank and the number in another save where his owners won't get to it. Walking out of the club, he even felt such in excitement he had to tell his trusted android friends.

To a building close by the club by one block away walking distance to it. A apartment buidling of having five stories. A housing area for androids who have some freedom to walk through detroit yet still part of the business of the club working in the streets. The apartment was somewhat dirty with little mold on the ceilings yet overall a shelter for anybody needing somewhere to live or stay awhile. Connor walk in the buidling and entering the elevator to the third level. Going apartment room number 15. His two roomates that live in the same room number together. Bella, a short android with Brunette with curls, heart shape face, Hazel eyes , curvy and light complected. Her job for the club is to serve the customers drinks. And a male android named Nick, dark skin, six feet tall, oval face, build, and a buzz cut black hair. His job is being a dancer.

As Connor grabbed his keys inhis pocket, unlocking it. Bella and Nick were watching the news but both turned their heads at the door. Bella smiled at him and yelled.

"Connor!" Getting up from the couch and giving a hello hug. "Hows your shift, y-you seem happy?" "Might I ask why?" Bella gave a curious yet interested look. Nick intervene and asked Connor.

" They didn't do anything to you right? Nothing bad?"

"Well..." Connor touched his neck with his hand trying to contain his excitment but hoped his friends don't think its that bad.

"I.. met someone." Out of no where Connors emotions just showed with sadness. Tears slowly swell up in his eyes.

"I think Im in love with a ...human." Connor waited for their responses, hoping the news wasn't that bad what he just said.

Bella's face was in slight shock but Nick's face was way different.

  
"WHAT?!.." Nick shouted in slight anger, "Thats not right! Humans don't really care."

" They don't know how we truly feel. Were just used by them and abuse in the club. Yeah were put there for the job but no matter what humans don't treat us right!"

"Nick!" Bella wanted to stop his yelling.

"Calm down, please. I know we three agree to one another not to fall in love with a human, but listen to Connor at least, please?"

Nick stopped, "Fine."

Connor got silent and preceeded to speak about it.

"He's different, he made me feel ..W-well human, which matters. And for my heart even though I don't have one, my body feels all fluttered like nice feeling. All warm and loved."

"He really is interest in me and I love him.

....

Connor paused a bit, breaking down. "I do love...him." "Well yeah its all sudden but I do. " connor looked down yet still happy with a faint smile. Breaking down to his knees and started to cry. Fully crying and in thought scared. " I didn't mean to make you guys scared."

"I hope he does care, he really shows it, he really does..." "I trust him. I-I can just be free and be with him."Tears roll down Connors cheek. Trying to stop crying but couldn't. All in thoughts staring at the wooden floor.

Bella looked at Nick then back at Connor. Bending her knees to level with him.

"Connor don't cry, it's okay. Im sure he does love you. It's just we worry for your safety. All of us even want to be free from this place as well. We all want to be happy."

"Just take this relationship with this human slowly." "I don't fully know this person, and but as long he doesn't hurt you or your feelings. "

"Okay?' Bella gave him a slight smile and a kiss on his forehead.

"Just be glad we have have some freedom to wander around but be careful okay. We don't want to lose anybody and one day we all be free and go any where. Im sorry for yelling at you Connor, I don't want you be in danger." Nick apologized.

Bella hold Connors hand, pulling him up from the floor to stand. Bella hugged tightly. Connor then walked to the couch and sat down. Sighing and thought to himself that his friends are right, just he really has to be careful and relationship go slow. He then thought of scenarios of plans how he can go see Hank from time to time. Simply disguising himself of wearing a hoody, cap or if more painful and best way is taking out his LED. It's not like he can be tracked down, but having to find a way to be someone else. A new identity to live with and be free.

Even though Connor really never felt like he's own by anybody, he knows his creator and caretaker but just put in a situation he wish he wasn't in. He wants to be human. The right to speak, love, beliefs and just whatever a human being do. But as for now, Connor really felt that all he ever wanted is to be loved. Hank is the one he feels for right now.

 

....

 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Hank slammed the alarm turning it off. ("Annoying ass clock.") Mumbling all tired, waking up at 8:00 am.He laid on his back and looked up at the white ceiling. Thinking from the night he had with the android.

("Love you...")

(" Why did I say that. I didn't do it to make him happy, just... feelings for him. I wouldn't say love at first sight. It sounds too quick to be true. I really do like him.")

("Ugh... Im just a old man needing some love.")

"Connor..." Whispering the name to himself. ("A sweet desiring name to my ears.")

He then wondered if the android will ever call anytime soon or if Connor even remembers him of the night.

("Oh well..")

Sitting up on the edge of the bed, stretching and yawning, getting up. Sumo walked up to Hank and even yawned. Licking Hanks hand, whimpering him to give breakfast.

"Morning Sumo, I know I know, stop whining."

Walking to the kitchen to give him his food. Sumo is like a bear but slight smaller of a bear. This dog can eat, such a gentle dog, who wouldn't love him. After feeding Sumo, Hank dressed and finally made breakfast and cup of joe. Walking out of the door to work.

As he arrives to Detroit Police Department, Hank doesn't hate his job or really hate anybody at work, well except sometimes Gavin be a cocky rude bitch or Jeffrey, but Jeffrey just trying hard to tell Hank to get serious and get back in the game of solving crimes what Hank really was great at. He loves what he's doing but just lost it little by little. He's practically trying to get himself feel better and forget. Doing it by heavy drinking on some days when really feeling down and while that being all hung over in the morning with a massive headache. Theres good days and bad days, overall he really has alot of self hatred. He keeps to himself for no one else to know. But one day probally be able to speak about it. who knows.

As he sits down in his chair of his desk, the different case files on the glass tables laying there needing to be looked at and do. There's murder, kidnapping, human trafficking, and other awful things. He grunts softly, looking thorugh at least of a murder and kidnapping of a child and a female android. Trying to solve which idea why would the android do that. Surely some reason behind it but overall some evidence being collected of the home of the child. Getting up form his seat to get some coffee, Hanks phone vibrated in his coat pocket. Taking it out, no caller ID but probally thought it be Connor.

"Hello?" Hank spoked.

...

"H-Hank, it's you?!..." "Its Connor. " The android had a nervous yet exciting tone.

Hank looked around if anyone near by be hearing his conversation, but closing the his office door. He smiled of hearing the androids voice.

"Connor, it's good that you called."Um.. whats wrong or what are you doing?"

"Well Im at my apartment building one block away from the club. I stay there when no work or if put for outside business. But I dont have night time work today, and was wondering if seeing you again?"

"why yes."Hank responded quick.

"Oh and Im even sorry if I bothered you right now or it sounds too quick of badly wanting to see you."

"And... Was even want to ask if we can start over and know one another more better." Connor gave a soft nervous tone.

"N-No no uh, well I am at work right now but um, yeah. I do want to see you again. A date, and yes lets start over and know one another, I would like that alot."

"I say probally about 8:30 if thats good?"

"Yes, that be great time, just I have to let my friends know about it."

"Alrighty well I'll pick you up or well I know you said one block away of the club. But tell me where to go?"

"When you see the fornt of the club, go left one block down straight seeing a apartment building but I'll wear a cap for you to know. Okay?"

"Alright, see you then." Hank hung up, feeling happy yet more surprise that Connor remembers him and the number. He can't wait, as he left work at 5:30, he decided going to the barber shop to look fresh and get ready. 

 

To be continued


	3. Love will Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know one another more, romantic date and some conversations here and there with good wine and desserts. Enjoying each other's time. Just hope nothing else happens soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading chapter 2 and thanks for the kind comments <3 they make me smile when I read them. I don't know if you guys ever saw a drawing of them dancing with record player but adorable, I wanted to put some cute thing. And I don't know how many chapters having to write for this story but plenty more to come when I can. I really try of writing more but I'm always having to do details or make it quick. But I love writing, this help me sooo much to write ideas down about them. Anywho, enjoy!

Chapter 3: Love will bloom

Connor looked at himself in the mirror, thinking what can he wear. Something like a white long sleeve shirt with a tie but probally whatever he has. As he looked through the in his closet, Connor deceided something decent. He may not have good looking clothes for a date but he decide on a grey v-neck long sleeve shirt, black jeans and dark grey casual shoes. Fixing his hair, sliding it back, he felt quite nervous yet happy. Connor was about to finish up as still looking at the mirror he saw Nick's reflection behind him. Turning around, Nick Spoked.

"So... where are you going?"

"To a date. With the human." Connor said

"His name is Hank, he haven't yet told me his last name but he and I going to know each other, and he's going to pick me up."

" Well okay, but are you coming back or?"

Connor dislike how his friends worry for him, he can handle himself, yet he does understand that they care very much.

"Just please let Bella know what I'm doing once she's done from work. I'll be back when I can okay. I'll be safe."

"Okay, be careful alright? Remember what we said." Nick ended the conversation.

 

Connor reach for his keys and grabbed a black cap in the closet and brown coat. Out of the apartment building. He puts the cap on more down on his head, hiding his LED. As he waits of the exact time, he hoped Hank figured out the building. Until Connor see two lights of a car pull up the sidewalk. Window of the car slides down. Connor looked, its Hank. Hank looked different with his haircut, trimmed and slide back. Connor blushed amazed by his haircut, just so attracting.

"Connor?"

Connor snaped out and smiled. "Hi Hank."

"Hey Connor." Hank smiled back.

Connor then went inside the vehicle.

" Couldn't stop staring at me huh?" Hank gave a smirk.

" Well you really looked different, a good different. Really looks nice." Connor blushed soft.

"Yeah."

Hank drives to the destination where the date is plan, while Connor asked about it.

" So uh, what did you planned for the night Hank.?"

"I was thinking of somewhere we can talk while having some wine and desserts. I know you don't need to eat or drink but at least tasting. And then walk through the streets sight seeing. Wondering if you liked that."

Connor smiled and laughed softly. "That sounds great, I would like that."

Hank smiled back.

As Hank parked at the restaurant, the outside of the restaurant, the outside of the restaurant looks modern yet very neat looking of decor. Not all fancy yet simplay a good place for a first date. A female android was at the front being a hostess.

"Two please." Hank said.

The android looked at Connor. Connor knew she and him scanned one another. Of course covering his LED with a cap works to hide from humans, but an android will know. Either covering up or taking out your LED, disgusing will still be known. Overall the android smiled and showed to their seatings at a booth.

"Here is your seats, our waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Hank responded.

Connor looked around. Inside is very nice and romantic atmosphere. Slight dim light yet with a candle and rose in the middle of the table, while soft music plays in the background. The waiter finally arrives.

"Why hello there gentlemen, how may I serve you today?"

"We both would like a galls of champagne and we aren't ordering dinner but would like to have dessert. Tiramisu and lemon pound cake." Hank did the ordering as he gave the menus to the waiter.

"Alrighty sir, your orders will be ready." Grabbing the wine and poured in the two wine glasses.

"Thanks." Hank stared at Connor giving him a smile again. Couldn't stop looking how adorable Connor looks.

"Cheers." Hank grabbed his cup and Connor looked what Hank is doing and cheered back.

"Cheers too." Connor smiled. Taking a sip, Connor analyze the flavors, a crisp taste yet pleasant with not too much sweetness to it. Connor set the glass down as Hank is about to speak.

"You can take off the cap, I really don't care what people think."

"Oh.. well I can, its just you know." Connor said it shyly and nervous.

"I forgot, sorry."

"Well then, tell me about yourself?"

"My number is RK800, my caretaker which I would visit once a month, her name is Amanda. She's the one that gave me a job whenever anybody needed an android. I wouldn't say she's awful...just having to please her by following the rules or really wants me to obey, so during each month I see her and talk about what I have done. And that's why I'm put there, living with two other androids that are great friends and having to be an escort for the club. It's alright I guess...yet I want to do something different, to be myself and go where I please. And as a self expression, when I look at other humans they experience a thing they call feelings or emotions which I want to experience it too...I'm sorry if I'm ranting." Connor gave a sad sigh. Yet was glad he let it all out.

"It's okay, I'm listening." Hank got himself close to listen more, hand on his chin.

Connor smiled, "I don't say naming my own self, but as any name I take, it's me, my own identity. Just really wish for more. I want to feel, believe things, I want to have a hobby, just all sorts what human do in life. What they talk about, taste and breathe yet heh...well I have some what similar lungs yet it's as if I'm sorta human."

"That's really nice to say, loving yourself in a very positive way...you do act human."

"Yes, well...what is about you Hank?"Connor smiled and waited for answer.

"I'm Hank Anderson, fifty-three.. old man I am yet still kicking as long I can. I do Detective work at the Detroit Police Department, a saint bernard dog name Sumo and my whole life doing police work throughout half of my adult life."

"Did you ever marry and have children?" Connor was curious, wanting to know more.

"Mm...it's hard to explain, maybe another time." Hank sighed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't said that I..." Connor's LED turned red, as if he did something wrong feeling embarrassed about what he said.

"No-no, I know we suppose to know one another but...I'll just say it."

Hank felt nervous and hesitant to talk about it, but might as well express to a android. "My wife and I we been together for some year then divorce, but we had a son name Cole, When I had him for vistation, we spend lots of fun time together, ice cream, giving him a puppy, playing in the snow just you know bonding, but until he passed young at age six. In a car accident, I tried to have any help by anybody but an android I didn't want. He didn't make it..." and now I don't like talking about it but what the hell, so everyday I either feel bad or good."

...

"Hank?"

"Hm?"

Connor reached out holding his hand, still feeling sad of asking. "I'm sorry I questioned you, but thank you for telling me."

"Yeah." Hank said as he took a sip of his wine.

Still holding Hank's hand, Connor stared at him and Hank stared back. Hank then just gave a slight smile.

The waiter came with the desserts. " Here you are gentlemen."

"Thank you."

Hank just couldn't care what happen of the subject, but just happy to spend time with the android. Grabbing a fork and grabbing a piece of tiramisu for Connor to taste. Connor anazlye again of flavors, its like each layer being put together. The taste of smooth cream, mascarpone cheese and hint of coffee, sponge cake, some rum, and more coffee flavor. He quite liked it. Very sweet and elegant it tasted. Then a piece of lemon pound cake. Lemon zest, lemon juice, the sweet glaze of buttercream and how soft the cake is tasting vanilla. Connor couldn't help how great these desserts are. Human cooking is such a wonderful thing to do and learn.

"You liked both of them huh?" Hank smiled.

"Its very good, I would want to learn to make these." Connor smiled back.

"Baking is really fun, so many things to make."

Throughout the date, Hank and Connor talked for hours. Having a good time with one another. Leaving the resturant they drove to the downtown park. Walking and talking, really liking one another with alot of questions and thoughts.

"So how did it felt being made... or alive?" Hank questioned.

"Oh...well it feels strange but in a good way, waking up from a deep sleep and taking your first breath. Even though I have no need to breathe or sleep, it's like being reborn over and over again."

"Hm, okay."

"What about you?" Connor asked.

"I guess it's similar but humans were born from another human, flesh to flesh. Or you know genetics can make a human looking like their mother and father. Nobody knows how it feels or see themselves being born but a newborn takes its first breath of life. And it was given by a mother...that is how we start. We grow up and then at any age we die."

Connor was amazed how humans were made, but questioned of about the creator.

"So a female...?" Connor paused to process the information. "They're the ones to make more humans? Is there another creator involved?"

"Yeah that's God...supposedly he made everything. He pulled out Adam's rib to make another human that was a woman, name Eve," Hank was hesitant for a moment. "I don't know, it's strange to believe how something like that could be true."

"From a rib, that's amazing! I'm just made of different parts that I'm given." Connor astonished.

Hank laughed,"It sure is. You really have alot of questions Connor."

"Is it too much to ask?"

"Nah, it's cute and nice...to explain to an android like you."

Connor smiled and blushing a little, his hand faintly touched against Hanks hand. Hank noticed and hold Connor's hand. They continue to walk and talk. Heading back to the car, Connor felt nervous to ask if he can stay longer, asking Hank.

"Hank, is it alright if I stay with you more or for the night?"

Hank nodded, didn't mind at all. Felt the android wanted to stay away from the club for the night.

Arriving at Hank's home, opening the door, Sumo ran and barked at Connor for being an intruder. Connor LED turned red, he took a step back behind Hank.

"Sumo be quiet! Down boy! Don't worry Connor, he won't bite if I tell him too." Hank laughed, while holding Connor's hand.

"He's very sweet, go ahead and pet him." Connor slowly gave his hand for Sumo to smell, Sumo then lowered his head to be petted.

"See, he won't bite." Hank smiled. Connor couldn't help but pet Sumo more. Such a big friendly creature and very adorable.

"You can have a look around. I don't mind."

"Thank you Hank."

Connor walked around, looking at every detail of the house. A comfy and decent house to live in. walking towrds the bathroom having all the human needs of use while seeing posted notes on the mirror. Looking at them, they have positve yet somewhat uplifting words, then looking at Hanks bedroom, a queen size bed, a light stand, drawers, closet and sets of books. while the living room, sheleves of books, coffee table, stands, tv, and two couches. Connor looked at the walls and shelf the book case with pictures of Hank when he was quite more younger. A dirty blonde hair, shaven, no beard that he has of now. Very different how he looked back then. All the achievements he earn in the police force, and then seeing some other people in pictures with him. Connor couldn't find a picture of a child. He starts thinking something might be really wrong. Hank looked very happy seeing him today but as of telling the story seem off. Why does he feel bad, hiding something of his son. Did it really hurt him throughout his life. Connor just decided not to think or ask anymore of Hank's past, feeling it might anger or sadden Hank more.

Connor finally walked over to a object shaped of a box with a big circle on top and looking at it more, it has a needle for it. Curious what disc looking thing needed to place. Hank comes in with two glass cups and wine.

" Connor whats wrong?" Hank questioned.

"I was wondering what this object do? What is it?"

"Thats a record player, you hear music out of it." Hank said as he place the wine and glass cups down on the coffee table.

"Music out of it? Can I see the disc?"

"Sure." Hank grabbed a box on top of the book shelf. Bunch of different genres, picking out a random one then giving Connor to look at.

Connor pulled out the dics from its package, looking at it more and trying to scan the record what it has stored.

"I can't... I can't scan it. Theres noting on its cover. Do I have to place it on the record player?"

"Yeah. Here let me put it on for you." Grabbing the disc back, Hank placed it on the record player, putting the needle at the center. Then turning it on. Connor listen as it plays, a romantic soft singing it has to it. Connor hummed to it, looking at Hank and question about it.

"So you dance to this object?"

"Yeah, I thought you know how to dance?"

"I can install any dance moves as what I already know, but would like to learn how to dance to this type of music by you."

"Can you teach me?"

Hank put his hand on his neck. " I can try, Just I'm not great at it." ("Cheesey romance in movies..")

"I trust you."

...

Giving his hand to Connor to hold. "Place your left hand on my shoulder." "While I hold your waist with my right, holding your right hand with my left.

"Got it."

"Now follow my steps."

The music gave a sweet romantic vibe. Twirling around slowly, stepping back and forth, following the soft rythnm to the song. Connor looked at Hank while they danced. It feels like doing it forever. In a good way of enjoing one another. Hank pulled Connor up quick. Almost stepping on Sumo's bowl.

"Watch out!" Connor reacted, LED turning red.

"Uh sorry, you almost hurt your feet."

Connor laughed softly, "You know I can't feel pain, right?"

"Well kind of.. just sor-"

"Hank." Connor grabbed Hanks face, making him look at him. "Can we stay like this for a while?"

Hank nodded, blushing.  
  
Both arms still wrapped around Connor's waist, Connor then wrap his both arms as well around Hank's neck. Slowly they danced. Connor placed his head against Hank's chest. He really loves listening to it, wishing he had a heart himself. Both would be beating together at same pace. Hank then rested his chin on Connor's head. Stayed liked this for a some minutes until the song finishes.

Hank looked in Connor's eyes, placing his lips on Connor's lips. Both closing their eyes and stopped.  
"So uh, would like to have another drink?"

"Yes please."

Hank grabbed the wine bottle poured in the two class cups. "This is red wine, kinda bitter but sweet in the end."

"Thank you." Grabbing the wine glass, giving a taste. Exactly what Hank said about the flavor. Overall really great. Sitting on the couch, they talked some more. Questions of what an object does, can an android change hair colors, whats the afterlife, just all sorts of interesting questions. As much of wine they drank, Connor felt a bit tipsy, even though he didn't have to drink, he can stop posion in his systems. But he didn't bothered, looking at Hank, placing his head on his shoulder.

"Mm... I feel weird.." Connor placed his face on Hank's neck, placing a kiss all over.

Hank moaned a little. "C-Connor.." He tried to get himself not to think wrong, even though he's drunk as well but he Couldn't handle much. Feeling very sensitive by skin contact and breathing against him.

"Kiss me..please." Connor begged.

Grabbing Hank's face, kissing him slowly and then intense. French kissing Hank, tongue to tongue against each other. Connor caresly placed his hand on Hank's crotch. Stroking the hard on imprint of Hank's pants.

Hank moaned, stopping again. Trying to get a hold of himself even though he really wanted to but this is wrong. He said his word to go slow with Connor.

"Connor.. No." Getting up from the couch, staring at Connor. Knowing they drank alot, he pulled Connor's hand and walked towards his bedroom. Laying Connor on the bed to rest. Both layed on their side, facing one another, Hank placed his hand on Connor's right cheek. ("It would be great to do it again but no. ")

"Go to sleep Connor, it's late."

"B-but I don't need too..." "sleep mode.." Connor turned him self to sleep quickly. Hank felt really tired as well, looking at Connor as he slept, kissing the androids lips again. Then finally closed his eyes knocking out.

...

Waking up, having a slight headache. Looking up at the ceiling bit foggy then Hank realize he's late for work, Jeffery will be on his ass soon. All his fault to forget to put alarm. But he did.. He thinks that he sleeped through the night but felt the android must of figured it out turning it off. ... The android...

Looking to left seeing if the android is there, but isn't. What happen, he felt like he remembers all but it was all fun until he knocked out. Realize he and Connor drank. And why is he all shirtless and with pajama pants on. Hank felt surpprise, did Connor woked up and change his clothes? He looked around, the clothes were folded neatly, even seeing Connor's clothes what he worn as well were folded. He then heard humming in another room and smell of bacon. Connor's in the kicthen. Hank gets up and steps to the hallways, following the humming to the kicthen seeing Connor. Connor is wearing a Hank's large black Detroit police hoodie and no pants and just with black socks on. Hank blushed, it looked very cute of Connor wearing it.

walking towards behind Connor, placing his neck on the androids shoulders. "Um, hi." Hank said.

"Oh Hank your up, good morning." giving him a smile. "Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks Connor." responding back. Then asking how and why Connor changed his clothes from last night.

"So why did you changed me..?

"Well I searched what humans dress for sleep till of the morning and so I found whatever you have. Having you and I wear comfy once waking up." "Did I do something wrong?"Connor gave a worried look.

"N-no, just I'm surprised thats all." "Did you ever remember from last night?"

"Mm, I just remember we drinked wine and I suddenly having to sleep mode."

"Okay."

Having his arms around Connor's waist, placing a kiss on the androids forehead.

"And thanks of making breakfast."

"You're welcome Hank." Connor said as he fixes and plays with Hank's hair. Smiling then slowly to a faint smile.

"Well I need to be dressing up and go now"

"Can you drive me back, once done eating?"

"Of course." Hank nodded back.

Once Hank finish eating and both dressed up. Hank drove Connor back to the apartment building. Being close to the sidewalk and about to get out, Connor kissed Hank. Passionatley as much they can as finally pulled the kiss.

"Thank you Hank, I had a great time, maybe another time at least once week?" Connor said.

"Yeah, just give a call again when you can. Be safe okay, see you soon."

"Connor, how was it, are you okay, why did'nt you came home?" Bella said with worry.

"Yes I'm fine, and I'm sorry I didn't came back. I wanted to stay longer."

"Well I'm glad your fine. You make me worry so much." Hugging him tightly with a relieve sigh.

"You made us worried, but glad you're safe." Nick responded to the conversation.

"So tell me what is he like?" Bella started to get all curious now.

"His name is Hank Anderson, he's fifty-three. Which I know what an older age, but he's sweet, caring, a listener, he's a detective which quite alot of achievements back his day, he has a saint bernard dog, really cute, and just very wonderful. So much to describe him just makes me happy." Connor smiled, in his thoughts of how handsome and very interesting Hank is.

"That sounds good Connor!" Bella smiled.

"It's not a act right?" Nick said.

"Nick stop being negative!.." giving a mean look.

"I'm sorry."

"Connor knows what he's saying." smiling back to Connor. " Thats wonderful, but as always whatever happens, you know who to talk to okay."

"Okay." Connor smiled.

It was amazing last night, Connor thought to himself, but what will happen next, would anyone else know based on his friends knowing now. What ever even happens, Connor plans at least. Either his friends or Hank he can only trust. Just hoping this won't even interrupt with work a bit. Probally will...

 

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Protect Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's see some pain tin can...". The man gave a off a menacing small laugh. Connor didn't know what to say, feeling quite more alarmed, LED turning red. One of the man's hands holding both of the android's wrists tightly, while the other forcibly takes off the clothes. Connor tries to stay calm, thinking to himself.

**Chapter 4: Help me**

Throughout the days going by, Connor loved spending time with Hank, the date was great. He just couldn't stop thinking about him, but for this week he hopes to see him again. Working late at night today and a lot of customers coming through. He thought either Hank would come by but maybe Hank didn't want to meet him at the club. Meeting each other for a date is better or busy for this week. Who knows, Connor didn't want to think negatively about it. Hank does care for him and knows where he is, just having to wait for him. ("Lets just hope tonight be a good day.") Connor thought to himself. Lately customers buy him for comfort, talk, or be by their side and that's quite rare to get. Connor waits, for tonight his job being assign in a capsule, waiting for any customer to be interested and buy. Putting both of his hands on his waist, moving and twirling slowly trying to grab any attention. As some customers pass by him one customer caught attention, walking towards to Connor.

Connor felt glad but having to do this, he gets bit nervous. How is this next customer going to be? Just hoping this person might treat him okay. As always, having to speak to the customer in a seductive voice.

"Interested in me? I'll give you a great time honey." Connors LED turning yellow waiting for response.

Customer gave a serious yet satisfied face, looking down and up, how attractive Connor's body is. He really wanting to buy. Placing his hand on the scanner and paid. Capsule opens and Connor steps out, turning towards to the customer giving a seductive look. Now the customer ain't bad looking, just he doesn't seem to talk much, he's quite intimidating and tall. Connor still smiling yet worried. He then just continue what needs to be done.

"Hello my name is Connor, let me please your desires." Connor grabbed the customer's hand, walking him through to the private room. Closing the room door, he then tells the customer to sit on the bed. "Any refreshments you like?" Connor questioned, waiting for the answer but seems like a no. Connor nervously softly laughed, "You must be a shy huh?" walking to the customer and sits on his lap, putting his arms around him. 

"So what's your name handsome?" Connor stares at the man, a stern look. "David." the man spoke in a deep tone. "What a nice name." Connor smiles yet still nervous, placing his hands on the man, undressing him. Scared if this customer would do anything, Connor starts kissing the neck slowly, taking his time, but as he takes of the coat, seeing a black pocket knife in the mans pockets. Connor thought the securities would check pockets at the front door but apparently not. He then pretends that he didn't see it. Placing the customer's shirt and coat on the bed near them.

Continuing of kissing more and more, the customer wraps his hands tightly on Connor's waist, pulling him more close to his chest. Lips against lips, Connor blushed while alarmed. Pulling away from the kiss, Connor faintly smiled. Letting the man kissed his neck and chest. Not until feeling the man's hand going towards his throat. Serious look, the man roughly flips and pin Connor to the bed.

  "Lets see some pain tin can..." The man gave off a menacing small laugh. Connor didn't know what to say, feeling quite more alarmed, LED turning red. One of the man's hands holding both of the android's wrists tightly, while the other forcibly takes off the clothes. Connor tries to stay calm, thinking to himself.

("If this is either his fantasy or this is really bad...". "I need to get away..can I?")

The man starts to unbuckle his belt, Connor just couldn't be able to force himself to get the man off of him. Squirming and moving, how is any android suppose to react. This is really bad, Connor has to figure out a plan quickly. Pulling his wrist hard, trying to pull away. The man grabs Connor's legs, placing them around him while still roughly holding the android tight, not having Connor's legs kick him. 

"Wait.. Please don't." Connor begged.

The customer looked up and down admiring the androids body, licking his lips as he forced his member in. 

"Ahh..nngh!" Connor is scared now, not in pain but very alarmed, thinking to himself. 

("I need him to stop, why is this human acting this way..?")

"Please not like that..ah..s-stop STOP!!!..." Connor couldn't handle the roughness, making him softly moan and scream as much he can. He wants Hank right now, wanting to be saved. He knows his job having to deal like this but he has never had it this bad. Feeling threaten and much forced to do the things a customer wants.

"F-fuck your ass cunt is tight..you fucking sex doll..ah..!" The man moaned, he then placed both of his hands around Connor's neck. Squeezing the neck tightly as each hard thrust in and out. Deeply thrusting the android and moaning heavy. "You really liked this, so tight your squeezing me!" the man laughed.

"Ah!.. No.. please!" Connor cries out as much he can. He feels the mans hands, no need to breath but feeling the nails dig deeply. Feeling the pain as the man squeeze more tighter on his neck. Connor tries to lift his legs, kicking, moving as much he can. Screaming more to the human to stop. What point, it won't work. He then tries to placed his hands on the customers, trying to pry off the hands. 

"STOP!!!...Stop.." Yelling as much he can. Connor then looked around the room, still trying to move until realizing what the man has in his coat. But how would he be able to reach it? Connor really don't want to hurt anybody but placing his right hand to a fist, punching hard as he can to the man's face. Fighting to get the man off as one tough smack to the face. The man reacted, in anger looking at Connor. Connor just quickly gets out from the man's hold as he crawls to the coat, digging for the pocket knife. 

"Oh no you don't bitch!" the man yelled, about to pull Connor's arm. Connor quickly flipped himself over facing the man.

 

...

 

"G-ggguh." ".." The man wrapped his hands to his throat, gasping for air. Large cut to the throat, badly to the trachea and arteries.

Looking at Connor in shock as finally laying down to the bed, last breath. Connor was covered in blood, his face and chest, so much even realizing he slashed the man's neck real deep. Either just hoping the customer fell unconscious but overall scanning him, he's dead. No heartbeat being detected. LED being red and alarmed, Connor couldn't process what just happen. He really didn't mean to kill the man, but he's trying to save himself. 

"No..no what have I done, I can't stay.. they would.. No I have to." Connor cries, shaking his head and felt such guilt. He has to leave, runaway, but what would his friends say or how can he let them know. He can't, he has to run quickly. 

Connor gets up, trying to calm down and think, as he then stares at his hands, red blood. Skin being stained for killing a human. "I have to tell Hank.."

Connor tries to rub off the blood on his face as much he can with his club uniform, while that finally taking the mans clothes. Knowing this is all wrong, but needing to be disguised. He puts coat on last quickly, placing his head down not to be notice much as he can by his LED. Out of the room and walks out of the club slowly but quick. As he walks far were Hank's house would be as he remembered throughout the car ride. How would Hank react...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I'm evening thinking if I should write a make your own story, choosing options. Yet having to write a lot of chapters. But you know something for you guys would like. Even another story I'll do when I can. I started college already, base if having any time to write for you guys, and sorry if story is such quick and short, Feeling need lots of concentrating to college. I know I should of posted sooner when college started but ugh life intervening *cries...lol. Overall the kind comments cheers me up and keeps me going, thank you for understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys somewhat liked it. I tried. Lol, any who tell me what you liked, loved or maybe some opinions I don't mind. Thank you for reading. ❤


End file.
